Dishonor me
by public static void
Summary: "My mother believes you will use your French charm to dishonor me." / smut in which Bill can't keep his mouth shut.


**For Lamia's Ultimate Battle! Competition - het pairing**

"I don't think your mother likes me."

Bill smirks at Fleur's incertain tone of voice, never having heard it before and pleasantly surprising him: it means she cares for him enough to want to get on his family's good graces.

But his mother's feelings for her are as clear as a summer day, and as grim as trip to Azkaban.

"My mother thinks you are the wrong kind of woman," he tells her with a deep and sensuous voice. "She believes you will seduce me with your French charm and dishonor me."

The melodious laughter coming from her lips thrills him. He pulls her into his lap and kiss her deeply, his arms around her waist.

"I love this kind of kisses," she tells him. "They mean you want me naked."

Bill smirks. "You know me so well, my love," he says as he waves his wand to unbotton her blouse. "I like this thing."

"My bustiere?" Fleur asks, her hands running across the lace of her lingerie, a path that Bill follows with his eyes, enjoying the teasing. "I made it in red because I know how much you take pride in being a Gryffindor."

"Like I said, you know me well," Bill repeats before pressing butterfly kisses against her collarbone, enticing her.

She wraps her hands on his long hair and pull it slightly, a challenge clearly given to him.

"And yet you surprise me each day, mon cher," Fleur moans on his arms. "Kiss my lips again. Bite me."

"You are weird sometimes, Fleur," Bill laughs against her lips, but complies. There is something strangely satisfying about obeying her orders, even more when they make his blood rush and cause his body to feel like this.

Fleur responds by unzipping his jeans and sliding a hand into them.

"Only you, Fleur," he whispers. "I'm starting to think you will dishonor me, after all."

"Don't you dare ruin the mood, William!" she laughs. "Just shut up and hurry, before we have to return to work."

His hands caress her breasts, his mouth alternating between kissing and biting her lips. Bill almost stops when he starts to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Are you using the thing on me?" he asks, never stopping his hands. "You know it doesn't work that well on me, Fleur."

"Why do you always have to talk so much?" Fleur asks, half amused and half frustrated. Her hand tightens around Bill's shaft and he groans.

"Because you still make me nervous, love," he says, eyes closed and breathing harder with each of Fleur's strokes.

He doesn't see her smile tenderly at him, and by the time he opens his eyes Fleur is already lowering herself to take him into his mouth.

"That feels so good, Fleur," he says with pleasure. His left hand is over his eyes, covering all the light from entering them so he can delve into the pleasure his girlfriend gives him. His right hand is tangled in Fleur's smooth hair, controlling her movements and deepening her actions.

"Come," he groans, pulling her hair to make her straddle him. "I want you now."

He doesn't bother taking off her silk panties and only pushes them to a side. "Don't tickle me!" she giggles and slaps his and away.

"It's not my fault you are so ticklish, Fleur," he says before entering her, causing her to moan and start moving up and down. Her frenzy and the soft moans coming from her lips excite him more.

He draws in her skin invisible lines, trailing from her breasts to her sex and legs, caressing the spots he knows she's sensitive in until she comes with a moan, biting his shoulder to keep herself from being louder. He comes shortly after her, with her own ecstasy provoking his.

They remain still for a few seconds, hearing each other's breaths and heartbeats. Fleur rests her head on his shoulder, feeling his sweat through his shirt and just letting herself fade into him.

"That was... Amazing," she whispers. "We should escape from work more often."

Bill kisses the top of her head in agreement, wanting to spend each day of his life with her. And to feel her as his as he did when they let themselves forget every other thing and only focused on their love and pleasure.

"I love you," she tells him, lifting her head to face him. "Man like you are hard to find, William, I'm a lucky witch for having your love."

"It has nothing to do with luck. You have me because you caught me with your boldness and your passion."

"And still, your mother hates me."

"Lets not think of my mother right now," he chuckles and kisses her deeply.

"We must marry now, William!" she exclaims dramatically, standing up with sudden energy and placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "I have dishonored you and the thought of a pure creature like you being subjected to shame pains me!"

He stands, laughing, and fixes his clothes.

"What if we do marry, Fleur?"

She is startled at first, but soon she grins and spins on her toes. "I will have to ask for your hand, Bill," she jokes. "And I don't think your mother will want to give you up."

"Offer her a herd of sheep," he says with a serious expression, as if it is the most logical step. "Or are you implying that I'm worthless, now that my virtue is gone?"

She throws herself at him, her lips tasting his again. "I think I rather steal you, William, and run away with your heart."

"You already have, love."


End file.
